friday the 13th: machete's and claws
by humphrey voorhees
Summary: a camping trip to crystal lake would seem like a good idea with all of your favourite wolves tagging along, but here's the thing. there's one more human left, and they just stumbled on his territory.


CHAPTER 1

Starter POV

An old wolf yawned in the afternoon sun as the trees whistled in the distance.

He started up his truck to go for a quick fish before finishing off the evening with a cold one. He pulled up to the old camp grounds near the dock and stretched getting out of the old vehicle.

"Crystal lake. Best spot for this." he chuckled to himself as he walked out onto the dock. What he didn't know was the wooden ramp was old enough to creak at every step he took, sending little waves through the still waters.

He stopped and put his chair down at the end of the dock. He sat against it with a sigh a couple fish jumped sadly providing their quick death in the bucket.

At one point a big one came by and tugged hard on his rod. It cracked and snapped in half as the old wolf yelped.

"DAMMIT! That's the third one this month!" he growled at himself reaching into his bag for his book. The rod's pieces slowly sank to the bottom of the lake, the biggest piece smacking an old head on the way down. The mask shifted slightly before a pair of dark green eyes shot open into the underwater terrors. The thing struggled as its neck was tied around with a large metal chain. It broke after a few short minutes as it was already about three decades old from the things last fight. But no, this was not some ordinary "thing"...

It was a he, a he named jason voorhees. One of the last humans to ever roam the earth. He grunted as the chain scratched his leg slowly falling to the mud. He began to drift to the surface knowing it was his time again… time once again to show the world he was truly the one who ruled over the campgrounds. Of course, as lame as that sounds. He emerged a few minutes later, his eyes just above the surface, glancing menacingly at the furry victim. He was puzzled slightly at the weird creature. His first sight was mostly teens having sex or an old man perving with binoculars, but not something like this. He shrugged internally and dove back under.

The old wolf flipped through a few pages with a growing smile on his snout, the sun gleaming on his face. Jason emerged slowly behind him, reaching into his bag to pull out a hammer. He twisted it around to the claw as the old wolf turned around to the sound. It took him a second to swing the hammer seeing it was some mutated wolf and not some bearded man.

"NO, WAIT!" he yelped putting his paws up.

he screamed as the hammer's claw drove through through his neck and out his left eye. Blood quickly followed leaking than pouring through the open neck hole. The eye leaked slightly as it was more crushed and broken. He ripped out the tool glancing into the hole. He gave a nod in approval as he could just see the victim's tongue through the red splattered gap. He looked at the claw as it had pulled out the remains of the eye accidently before chucking the hammer aside with a grunt. He pushed the body into the water with his chair standing there, watching as the lifeless dog sank with his equipment to the bottom of the lake… his lake.

He whirled around hearing a howl from behind a few trees. A few laughs followed with a truck honk, concluding it was time to begin.

Humphrey's POV (narrative)

Humphrey was sitting in the back of the old ford with a couple buddy's. Candu and hutch passed a few yo mama jokes as he glanced out the side window. Garth was driving up front with his girlfriend, lily, as the five plundered through the dusty roads on their way to the planned campsite for the summer.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of something standing on a dock in the distance.

"Woah. do you guys see that?" he nudged hutch's shoulder. He nudged it again seeing he had ignored him before the three all looked out the window.

"Yoo, What the fuck is that?" hutch chuckled slightly to himself before shuddering a little. The three yelped a little when it disappeared unknowingly as a fat tree blocked their view momentarily. The red camaro in front honked their horn a few times bringing the boys back to reality with a couple laughs. They pulled up into the lot as the cans shook in the back of the ford.

"alllll-RIGHT!" garth yelled pumping his fists. Humphrey rolled his eyes and he noticed weirdly.

"Got a problem, coyote?" he growled in his face.

"Yeah, i do actually. I know your not just here for time with lily, by the way." he whispered lowly. He pouted backing off to grab the cans.

Candu chuckled a little as he shrugged walking by his friends.

"Come on, boys." hutch motioned for the two to follow them onto the dock. Another truck was there but it looked old enough to have been there for ages.

"Weird." humphrey poked at the wet footprints in the cracked wood. Bigger ones appeared and stopped only a couple feet away from the edge.

"Hey, guys?"

Hutch and him looked at each other before at candu.

"Yeah?"

"Blood." he pointed towards a small but somewhat big splatter of blood leaking off the side of the port.

"Ah, probably just a fish being eaten." hutch shrugged putting his paws in his pockets.

"Its funny. I could've sworn he looked like that guy from the old reports."

"Guy?"

"Y'know, the one with the mask?" he made an outline around his face.

Candu and hutch looked at each other before breaking out laughing.

"Man, come on! Only nebbercracker in history talked about him! He's just a tall tale." candu folded his arms with a grin as he shook his head.

"But i swear-"

"GUYS! We need help over here!" reeva called out slightly beside garth who wasn't looking pleased, quite frankly.

"On it!" the two got up and ran back over the dock. Humphrey stood up before glancing into the water. A blurry pair of eyes appeared from underneath the surface.

"Yew!" he yelped running back over to the pack of wolves. The eyes disappeared after the first step back into the dark brown waters.

He grabbed the second last case from the trunk before something caught his eye.

One of the girls were laughing as another told a joke. A tanned one appeared behind them with a giggle swaying her hips slightly. It was lily's sister kate, the one who he slightly knew from the time they all met up at the seniors party.

"YES!" he did a little air pump. He had a crush on her for awhile now. She seemed to be perfect in his view. She wasn't a sex-loving freak like princess, or a chatty wolf like janice, but a hot, and caring blonde beauty.

She smiled a little when she saw him glancing at her. He blushed a little which made her giggle as they entered the house.

He entered the house a few seconds later wearing a small grin as the door shut. What he didn't know, was a certain "tale" was watching from the trees, planning where to strike next.


End file.
